S4 League The Game
by Kisu Kreuz
Summary: Son 300 años en el futuro. La humanidad ha alcanzado casi la cúspide de la tecnología punta. Su mayor logro: La net, un internet que funciona via subespacio alrededor de toda la galaxia. Junto con ello, el S4 ha evolucionado, dejando de tener ese nombre para simplemente ser llamado "El juego". Esta es la historia de Tsuki Haou, un chico con un gran secreto familiar.
1. Capítulo 0 Introducción

_Tras pasar 300 años el ser humano ha evolucionado y ha colonizado otros planetas y el Internet ha evolucionado, llamándose solo "La Net", un Internet que conecta toda la vía Láctea y es capaz de mandar correos electrónicos en pocos segundos de un lado a otro de la galaxia._

_No solo esto ha evolucionado. Un juego que llegó a Europa de Corea del sur en 2008 evolucionó con el, dejó de ser un simple juego de ordenador a ser una completa realidad virtual, y poco a poco evolucionó a más, construyendo solo edificios para la virtualización en un mundo virtual. Las armas no han cambiado, pero muchas si han sido agregados, y ahora se les conoce por nuevos nombres._

Jadeos. Pasos de alguien corriendo sobre una superficie acuática.

_Pero como toda evolución, hay veces que se va de las manos. Poco después de crear ese mundo virtual, la gente se quedó a vivir ahí, llamándose_ Universo Net_. Esas personas que se quedaron a vivir ahí no pueden volver al _Universo Físico_, puesto que han sido asimilados del todo por _La Fuente. _Se les acabó llamando_ personas Net_. _La Fuente_ es la fuente de energía empleada para mantener el _Universo Net_ día y noche, durante toda la eternidad. Como era de esperarse mucha gente se opuso esto, pero por las leyes de _Libre albedrío_ se les permitió quedarse. Los partidos murieron, al igual que muchas otras modalidades, e incluso muchas zonas del Universo Net son peores que las del Universo Físico, esas zonas son llamadas _Zonas de Libre Elección_ o _Zona de Libertarios,_donde no hay reglas de ningún tipo, y si eres miembro de las familias que se quedaron a vivir en ese espacio o alguien que se quedó a vivir…_

…

_Olvídate de vivir._

Los jadeos se van intensificando, de una especie de cañería gigantesca se puede divisar el cuerpo de una chica, sujetándose un brazo inexistente a partir de su hombro. No sangraba, en su lugar caía continuamente.

_La única modalidad que ha resistido al paso de los tiempos es el DeathMatch, donde se forman equipos de 1 a 12 personas cada uno, que pelea por ver cuantas muertes hace cada uno. En un partido los disparos, golpes o cortes no duelen como en el Universo Físico o en la Zona de Libertarios, y siempre tienes la posibilidad de renacer, aunque hayas decidido vivir en el Universo Net, ya que vuelves a la partida a los 7 segundos, o en tu casa, en caso de las personas Net, o_ rematerializado_en la cabina que habías entrado._

La chica, de cabello corto y negro, ojos azules y ropa mojada por culpa de donde salió, buscaba un lugar donde esconderse, halló cobijo en una vieja casa abandonada de gran tamaño, tras ello se sentó en una alacena que encontró, esperando a que se fueran. Su ilusión se fue a pique cuando escuchó voces.

–Sí, la vi entrando aquí –Dijo alguien con voz de adolescente sin madurar.

–Bien –Dijo una segunda persona, también de adolescente pero más grave–, eso le pasa por colarse en nuestra Zona. José ¿Qué dice tu _Radar_?.

–Lo confirmo, está aquí metida –La tercera voz tenía acento venezolano.

Tres adolescentes interrumpieron en la casa, uno cargaba un gigantesco revolver, otro tenía una especie de guantelete adherido a su brazo derecho, donde podía ver la localización de todos y otro poseía un enorme guantelete azul, tan grande como él, con una gigantesca mano de tres dedos en el lugar de la suya propia, y protegiendo hasta el codo un escudo.

Avanzaron hasta la alacena, el del revolver abrió y sin decir nada mas… se escuchó un fuerte disparo.

Me desperté de golpe tras la pesadilla, donde encarnaba el papel de la chica. Sudores fríos recorrían mi cuerpo y me hacían estremecerme, todavía tenía el susto.

–¡Tsuki! –Gritó una voz de mujer desde el piso de abajo-, ¿te ocurre algo?.

–No mama, tranquila –Le dije para que no se preocupara.

Iba descalzo por el suelo de cuidados tablones de madera hasta el baño, varias puertas a la derecha.

–Habitación de mi hermana, habitación de mi padre –Fui diciendo mientras me acercaba al baño. Cada vez que tenía una pesadilla así me mareaba, tenía que recitar las localizaciones de cada cosa o tenía la impresión de que me perdería– Baño –Entré.

En el baño me miré al espejo, me veía a mi, a mi pelo morado casi negruzco revuelto totalmente, apenas se veía mi pálida cara, por no hablar de mis ojos dorados, que no se identificaban entre mi cabellera. Cogí un peine y con varios movimientos en mi cabello con el, lo eché todo hacia atrás, me volví a fijar en mi cara mientras abría el grifo del agua.

–Tengo unas ojeras impresionantes –Susurré al ver dos manchones violetas que rodeaban mis ojos y acto seguido me lavé la cara.

Me quité mi camiseta blanca y mis pantalones verdes, ambos varias tallas mas a lo que usaba, lo que hacía que parte de mi hombro siempre asomara por el cuello de la camiseta y llevara los pantalones atados con un elástico y las perneras siempre colgando.

_Yo, Tsuki, de 17 años, soy una persona normal, que vive en el Universo Físico._


	2. Capítulo 1

Tras la ducha me pasé una toalla por la cintura y fui a mi cuarto, ya más despejado. Cogí la primera ropa que vi en mi armario.

Mientras me calzaba con unas zapatillas negras mi madre volvió a llamar.

–Tsuki, el desayuno –Impresionante como se las arreglaba para que se escuchara su voz por toda la casa como si te gritara en el oído.

–Xyana –Susurré.

Xyana era el ordenador de la casa, le habíamos puesto ese nombre porque encontramos unos antiguos discos, llamados CD, en perfecto estado, pertenecían a una serie muy vieja que le gustaba a uno de mis antepasados.

Un holograma de una chica de pelo verde apareció delante de mí.

–¿Has preparado mis cosas?.

–Por supuesto, Señor, ¿desea algo más?.

–No, tranquila.

Cogí una mochila que fue llevada a los pies de mi cama por un brazo robótico y fui a la cocina. Bajé las escaleras y torcí a la izquierda, segunda puerta a la derecha para llegar a mi destino.

Me senté en una silla y comí mi desayuno con tranquilidad, a pesar de que era MUY tarde. Una vez hube terminado, sí, corrí al recibidor, donde saqué unos patines aerodeslizantes del zapatero y me los puse a la velocidad del rayo. Ya tenía práctica. Tardé también muy poco en salir por la puerta a gran velocidad.

Pasé rápidamente por la acera cuando la llevaba unos minutos deslizándome, mis patines iban muy rápido, pasando por escaparates vi varias televisiones de plasma de pocos centímetros de grosor y como mínimo de 40 pulgadas. Estaban haciendo las noticias, así que me paré

–Hoy se ha denunciado la desaparición de Anabel Tsumiya –Se presentó una imagen en la pantalla y Tsuki abrió los ojos como platos.

–No… no puede ser.

La chica tenía el cabello corto y de color negro y los ojos azules, esa cara… esos ojos… ese peinado…

Era igual a la de mis sueños.

Miré el reloj digital de un edificio enorme, el reloj se podía ver por toda la ciudad.

Llegué tarde a clase.

_En 300 años incluso la enseñanza ha cambiado. Los alumnos dejan de estudiar a los 15 años, pero acaban con el nivel de doctorado de hace 300 años. Seguir estudiando es algo opcional y solo es un par de horas por la tarde, eso si, todos los días._

Cuando llegué me echaron una bronca sobre los modales de llegar tarde mientras me quitaba los patines y los guardaba en mi mochila.

–Bien –Dijo la profesora al terminar mi bronca–. Hoy practicaremos con armas melé.

Todos sacamos unas muñequeras alargadas que llegaban hasta la mitad del antebrazo. Era el terminal que usamos para cargar las Skills y los chips de las armas. Los había en 3 colores, amarillo, azul y negro. El terminal tenía una pantallita donde se podían ver los Skills y las armas elegidas, los chips se insertan en una ranura que esta en sentido contrario a la muñeca.

_Los Skills son habilidades especiales que se instalan en el cuerpo al virtualizarse, y se desinstalan al materializarse. Algunas, por ejemplo, son; Habilidad de Maestría (Mastery), que permite correr y saltar más alto, además de un ligero aumento de la fuera física. Y Maestría de Vida, que da un aumento de resistencia física y defensa. Esos son los únicos que se usan en salas melé._

–Recuerden –Continuó la profesora–, armas melé –Accionó un botón en un enorme teclado y varios ficheros se abrieron en la pared con múltiples disquetes con un tamaño de 2x2 cm.

Muchas personas fueron a coger esos disquets.

_Las armas se almacenan en esos pequeños disquets. Para identificarlas tienen un dibujo con el arma en cuestión almacenada en el disquete. Las armas melé son 4; La espada recta; una lámina de hierro de unos dos metros de largo con un filo cortante a cada lado de la lámina, su mango es alargado y lo suficientemente resistente como para aguantar todo lo que le echen a la espada. El Puño; gigantesco guantelete de hierro que sirve como escudo, acoplado en el brazo izquierdo. El Bate Eléctrico; un bate de béisbol reforzado con acero y la Daga; Una daga amarilla con el filo curvado que da más velocidad de movimiento que las otras debido a lo ligera que es._

Los Skills se cargan directamente en el terminal.

_Otra gente, como yo, tenemos las armas implantadas directamente en el terminal, es más rápido._

Luego fuimos cada uno a una cabina, éramos como unas 30 personas y había cabinas para todos. La profesora tecleó mas cosas en su teclado y las compuertas se cerraron. Cerramos los ojos por instinto mientras un enorme escáner nos escaneábamos (si…redundancia). Nos materializamos en un sitio totalmente distinto y cada uno en un lugar del mapa, nuestro terminal había desaparecido de la mano. Ya estaba instalado en el cuerpo.

Un gigantesco descampado al atardecer, igual tenía las dimensiones de un campo de futbol. En el centro había una nave abandonada con varias cajas. Ese era el mapa.

–Todos contra todos –Dijo una voz idéntica a la de la profesora.

_Te preguntaras… ¿Cómo hacemos para conseguir las armas cargadas? Fácil, solo pensamos en el arma y se cambia y aparece casi instantáneamente, si no queremos ir con armas solo pensamos en nuestras manos desnudas._

Pensé en mi espada recta y apareció clavada en el suelo, la cogí y con unos giros en mis manos la apoyé en mi hombro, buscando victimas.

No tardaron en atacarme, una chica con el puño y otra con el bate.

–Novatas –Dije.

Eso las molestó, y me atacaron simultáneamente. Corrí hacia la chica del bate y con un corte de enorme fuerza la eliminé, su cuerpo se desintegró en código binario.

El siguiente problema era la otra chica, la del Puño, esperé a que llegara para golpear el suelo, activando el chip de la espada y levantando una columna de agua que esquivó. Lo que no vio fue mi revés, un movimiento de abajo hacia arriba que levantó otra columna de agua más grande y con más distancia que la eliminó, también de un golpe.

Poco a poco las 30 personas que había se quedaron en solo dos, yo y mi Némesis. Amara, y nos encontrábamos en el tejado de la nave.

_Amara era una chica rubia, de ojos azules y mal carácter. Participamos en campeonatos de este juego y siempre ganaba mi equipo, algo que le ponía de los nervios, ya que estamos al mismo nivel de habilidad._

Cambiamos nuestras armas a las dagas, activamos sus chips y estas empezaron a rodearse de peligrosas llamas anaranjadas. Fuimos el uno a por el otro.

Me atacó con un corte en el cuello, lo vi venir y doblé mi tórax hacia atrás, esquivando su ataque que parecía muy dañino. Giré y fui a apuñalarla, pero en cuanto vio que echaba el brazo hacia atrás rompió el suelo bajo mis pies usando el fuego de su daga, haciéndome caer.

Cambié mi daga al Puño en plena caída, y activando su chip de viento, di un puñetazo tan fuerte que una gran ventolera arrasó con el resto del tejado, vi que las tejas que salían volando la dañaban. En este espacio virtual podíamos aguantar enormes caídas si aterrizábamos de píe, pero no sabíamos cuanto exactamente podíamos aguantar.

Fui a por ella y allí estaba, tirada en el suelo con el cuerpo dolorido por las tejas.

–Te gané –Dije con cierta dulzura en mis palabras. Seré sincero, me gusta ganarla.

Saqué mi daga y se la clavé en el pecho, extinguiendo los pocos puntos de vida que le quedaban.

Me quedé solo en el mapa, pocos segundos después estaba en el scanner.

–Muy bien chicos, estáis mejorando.

–¿Así? –Pensé– yo que creo que lo hacen horrible…

Un chico se acercó a mí.

–Lo siento Tsuki, Amara me eliminó por la espalda.

–Tranqui, Ene –Le dije.

_Aeneas, un amigo que esta en mi grupo, le llamamos Ene porque Aeneas suena muy extraño. Su pelo es negro como un maldito carbón y sus ojos marrones, es delgado y mucho más alto que yo (que es fácil). En definitiva, un chico normal con colores de pelo y ojos normal._

–No se te da muy bien las armas cuerpo a cuerpo –Le intenté consolar.

–lo se – dijo suspirando –Por cierto, esta tarde tenemos otro partido.

–Jo, como avisáis –Me quejé.

_Soy jugador profesional de este juego, nos pagan una buena cantidad de dinero, pero repartido entre 4… no es tanto, aunque no nos quejamos demasiado, jugamos por diversión… por lo menos yo sí…_

_El grupo esta compuesto por 4 personas, Aeneas, Brígida, Karen y Yo, todos tenemos más o menos el mismo nivel de habilidades, Aeneas es el mejor en disparos, Brígida es la Tank del grupo, le encanta usar la Ametralladora pesada, una enorme ametralladora giratoria y además se encarga de curarnos, Karen es la mejor francotiradora que tenemos y le gusta lanzar bombas, y yo… yo soy un jugador de armas físicas y asesinatos por la espalda, no se me da bien disparar, no me gustan las armas pesadas, no me gustan las bombas, no me gustan las armas de francotirador y amo pelear a corta distancia_

¿Recuerdan el edificio del enorme reloj? Ahí se celebran los partidos. Fui a ese edificio tras terminar la clase y comer en mi casa, en cuanto salí de mi casa escuché como mi madre me decía "Buena suerte".

Este era un partido importante, quien ganara representaba la ciudad en un torneo nacional, conoceríamos grandes y mejores jugadores que los que había por aquí.

-Bien –Dijo Karen, que se creía la jefa–. Vamos a arrasar ¿De acuerdo?.

-Sí –Dijimos los 3 sin mucho animo.  
_  
Karen era una chica de pelo marrón y ojos verdes, sin curvas por su corta edad, 9 años, aun así era muy buena, casi una niña prodigio. Y__ Brígida era la sex symbol del grupo, alta, pelo rubio platino, ojos marrón oscuro, con unas exuberantes curvas que hacía perder la vista a hombres y mujeres. Sí… estaba MUUUY buena. Y aun así es muy masculina, a veces incluso mas que los hombres del grupo._

Cargamos nuestros terminales con nuestras mejores armas.

Yo tenía la Espada Recta, las Pistolas de Energía Gemelas o PEG, y la Speed Gun, de Skill HP.

_Las PEG son unas pistolas gemelas de color negro, y la Speed Gun una pistola blanca con un chip de velocidad, que aumenta significativamente nuestra agilidad._

Aeneas tenía las PEG, el Revolver y el Puño, de Skill HP.

_El Revolver, como su nombre indica, es un revolver, pero tan grande como una cabeza humana con una munición muy bestial._

Karen tenía el Cañón de energía, el Cañón láser y la Earth bomb, de Skill Radar.

_los cañones son armas de francotirador, ambos tienen un efecto distinto y dan un visor para poder apuntar de lejos, la Earth bomb es como una granada de mano y ese Skill nos detecta a todos a tiempo real._

Y Brígida su famosa Ametralladora pesada, Energía Mental y Shield Rifle, de Skill Escudo

_La ametralladora ya he dicho como es. Energía mental es una máquina de forma redonda acoplada al antebrazo, que dispara un rayo azul que traspasa las paredes y es la única que cura. Shield rifle, una extraña pistola con forma de escudo, que se puede usar tanto para disparar como para pegar con el. Debido a que parece que lanza hojas cuando dispara es llamada a veces "LanzaHojas", pero también, como sus balas son verdes, se le llama "LanzaMocos". El Skill Escudo es una pantalla de energía que para todo tipo de disparos._

–¿Ya estáis? –Vino a decir un hombre bajito y gordo, de poblado bigote. Desgraciadamente… nuestro manager, se gana la vida pillándonos un buen pellizco a nosotros y a otros grupos como nosotros, como el de Amara.

–Sí –Dijo Ene.

–Pues bien, chicos. Dad un buen espectáculo –Dijo mientras nos daba un pequeñito micrófono de oreja, el intercomunicador.

Levantamos nuestros brazos con fuerza hacia el techo y entramos en nuestras cabinas de virtualización.

Aparecimos en una cancha de futbol, pero en vez de suelo había unas baldosas de cristal, que daban a un segundo piso, habían 2 pequeños muros en nuestro lado del campo y en el de ellos, las barricadas para disparar. Nos virtualizamos detrás de estas, nos agachamos rápidamente al ver 4 rayos azules de energía.

–Faltó poco, ¿eh? –Le dije a Ene, que estaba a mi lado.

–Sí, no andan con chiquitas –Dijo Ene mientras las PEG aparecían en sus manos.

–¡Ey! –Exclamó Brígida por el intercomunicador, que estaba en el otro muro con Karen– Tsuki, ve por debajo, eres el más rápido de nosotros, los coges por detrás y los revientas con la espada.

Suspiré dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándome levemente con el muro, esas cosas siempre me las encargaban a mi. En mi mano apareció la Speed Gun mientras saltaba al suelo de cristal. Le pegué un tiro y caí en el piso de abajo y mientras corría escuché como la Ametralladora Pesada de la simpática Brígida les impedía salir a disparar.

–Tsuki, cuidado, alguien va a por ti –Dijo Karen por el intercomunicador–. A tu derecha.

Giré por el suelo al escuchar disparos que provenían, efectivamente, de mi derecha.

–Faltó un pelo –Dije al esconderme en una de los muros que habían al azar por debajo.

Hice aparecer mi Espada Recta y me lancé al ataque, pero ya no estaba.

–Karen, no la veo –Le dije por el comunicador.

–Está usando la Skill Fantasma, está invisible.

Empecé a disparar a todos lados con las PEG.

–A tu derecha, ¡corre hacia ti!.

Mis PEG desaparecieron para hacer paso a mi plasma, a la vez que las giraba para recargarlas y con un rápido giro sobre mi mismo levanté una corriente de agua en espiral, no me atacó y eso me dio el tiempo justo para ver como aparecía un chico vestido de negro con una daga cargada de fuego. La espiral de agua le había echo pensarse atacarme, y eso le había agotado el tiempo del Skill.

–Llegó tu hora –Dije cambiando mi arma a las PEG en un segundo, y empecé a dispararle de frente con rapidez. No pudo reaccionar y fue eliminado.

–Tsuki, vuelve, van a por ti.

Tarde, un rayo azul me golpeó entre ceja y ceja sacándome fuera de juego.

–7 segundos de penalización –Escuché mientras me desintegraba y aparecía en la cabina.

–No está mal –Dijo el manager.

–Son unos malditos campers.

_En un partido así, si te mataban tenias 7 segundos de penalización, aparecías en la cabina y luego si querías podías entrar de nuevo. Esto no sucedía en clase, donde si te eliminaban no podías entrar de nuevo hasta el siguiente match._

Fui a la enorme vidriera, ahí estaba mi equipo, metido en ese ambiente digital con la gente mirándoles por las cámaras de televisión o en las gradas. Apoyé la cabeza en el cristal y suspiré con fuerza.

–Fu –dije mostrando fastidio


	3. Capitulo 2

Fui a la enorme vidriera, ahí estaba mi equipo, metido en ese ambiente digital con la gente mirándoles por las cámaras de televisión o en las gradas. Apoyé la cabeza en el cristal y suspiré con fuerza.

–Fu –Dije.

Pasó el tiempo y volví a la cabina para virtualizarme al lado de Ene, de nuevo.

–¿Qué tal? ¿Algo nuevo?.

–No –Dijo–, esos campers siguen ahí lanzándonos rayos del Cañón Láser a lo ciego.

–Entonces tengo una idea. Brígida, ponte delante de nosotros con tu Escudo.

Asintió y tras activar la pantalla azul nos pusimos detrás de ella y la muy loca descargó el cargador de la Ametralladora mientras avanzábamos. Mientras caminábamos el suelo en el que estaba se rompió, y como iba el último los demás no se enteraron.

–Nadie me humilla de esa manera –Dijo el chico de negro, que estaba delante de mi con una Speed Gun, acto seguido cambió su arma por una Espada Recta de color negra.

Entrecerré los ojos y saqué la mía. Y nos lanzamos el uno a por el otro. Chocamos nuestras espadas varias veces, chorros de agua a presión salían por todos lados excepto en nuestra dirección. Me alejé de un salto.

–Si te humillo es por que es fácil humillarte –Y me puse en mi posición de combate.

Piernas separadas y flexionadas, espada levantada por encima de la cabeza con el brazo derecho y el brazo izquierdo flexionado levemente, con la palma de la mano apuntando hacia la espada. Todo el que me conocía sabía que una vez tomada esa postura, me lo iba a tomar seriamente. Di varios giros sobre mi mismo, llevando conmigo una espiral de agua que rompía nuestro techo de cristal. Él corrió hacia mí y me lanzó la espada a lo kamikaze, sabía que eso el agua no lo iba a parar, así que puse mi espada como escudo entre su proyectil y yo, la espada rebotó y escuché como la mía se resquebrajaba un poco.

–Fu… no puede ser –Pensé mirando unos segundos mi espada, tenía una pequeña fisura–. Que fuerza mas macabra, usó el agua de la plasma para darle más potencia.

Corrí hacia el mientras arrastraba conmigo un montón de agua, con un fuerte movimiento hacia arriba todo el agua salió despedido con forma de media luna, destruyendo el techo de cristal y golpeando con la barrera que limitaba el espacio. Una bestialidad de ataque, pero me lo había esquivado.

Esta ves fue él quien se lanzó a por mi, paré su ataque con mi espada. Nuestra fuerza estaba muy igualada, pero yo sabía que había que hacer en estos casos. Dejé de empujar un segundo y me agaché, eso fue lo suficiente para que el chico se desestabilizara y me permitiera levantarme y ejecutar, con más brutalidad, el ataque de antes. Salió despedido y se golpeó contra el techo de cristal, pero siguió con la trayectoria y se golpeó contra la barrera por culpa del chorro de agua. Su eliminación fue instantánea en cuanto chocó con su segundo obstáculo.

Apoyé mi espada en el suelo para recuperarme un poco de ese último movimiento. Jadeaba y sudor caía por mi frente.

–No te duermas en los laureles –Dijo Ene por el intercomunicador–, necesitamos ayuda aquí arriba.

–Voy –dije mientras mi espada se transformaba en mi Speed Gun.

Salí al piso de arriba por unas escaleras que habían en el borde y corrí hacia el bando rival, donde estaban peleando a balazos. Ambos grupos tenían un Escudo y aunque disparaban con todo no se acababa. Salté a una pared y reboté como si allí hubiera un muelle, saqué mis PEG y como estaba detrás de ellos el Escudo no podía protegerles. Acribillé a balazos desde arriba al del escudo, el resto fueron pasto para la Ametralladora.

Caí al suelo y nada más hacer contacto nos teletransportamos a las cabinas, nada mas salir me quité el intercomunicador y se lo di al manager.

–Bien echo Tsuki –Dijo Karen y se lanzó a abrazarme, siempre lo hacía cuando terminábamos un partido, ganáramos o perdiéramos. Eso me sacaba de quicio.

–No fue nada –Y bostecé–. Chicos me voy a mi casa, tengo sueño.

Se despidieron de mi, me puse los patines y me fui rápidamente a mi casa.

En cuanto llegué mi madre me felicitó por el gran partido y mi maestría con mi espada, halagándome en exceso cuando dijo que podía pasar a ser del grupo A.

_En este juego hay 5 tipos de clases donde los grupos estaban desperdigados. Están situadas en plan pirámide. Está el grupo E. donde se meten los grupos novatos y recién formados. Al cabo de un año se pueden unir a un torneo para subir de nivel. Grupo D, donde estamos nosotros, y están los jugadores de nivel regular, aunque siguen sin ser de nuestra altura. Grupo C, estos grupos participan siempre en los torneos nacionales, y antes del torneo haremos el examen para subir a este grupo. Grupo B, ya están rallando los Profesionales de primera categoría, son grandes jugadores y hacen movimientos casi imposibles. Grupo A, el mejor grupo, profesionales totalmente, y nos aplastarían en pocos segundos. A partir del grupo C ya no se como subir._

Suspiré y subí a mi habitación, donde me dejé caer encima de mi cama con el edredón naranja. Hay gente que duerme en camas con calefacción adaptable al calor corporal. Mi familia disfruta con las excentricidades de antaño, mejoradas a esta época, obviamente, vemos la televisión de plasma, y no una pantalla incrustada en la pared. Dormimos en camas y no en tablas incomodas, de hecho mi madre duerme en una cama con dosel… ama el año del renacimiento, yo soy más del siglo XXI.

Tras quedarme en calzoncillos me metí en la cama, cuando un pequeño diablo de tasmania entró en mi habitación como un tornado. Mi hermana, que empezó a saltar encima de la cama.

–Arriba hermanito, arriba.

–A-A-Agy –Siguió saltando– ¡AGATHA POR FAVOR!.

La cría, de pelo violeta y ojos dorados, se detuvo.

_Agatha es mi hermana, un monstruito de pelo violeta que me llega por la cintura, sus ojos son como los míos, dorados. Le gusta ir con vestidos con faldas largas. Tiene la misma edad que Karen_

–Hermanito –insistió–. Tienes una llamada de teléfono

y me alcanzó el teléfono móvil, lo acerqué a mi oreja

–Diga… –dije con voz pesada.

-Ey, Tsuki –Decía Ene por su móvil–. El torneo será dentro de dos semanas, así que en una semana haremos el examen para pasar al grupo C.

–Una semana –Suspiré.

–Aja, así es, y después… Al campeonato nacional –Dijo ilusionado.

–Fu… –me limité a decir–. Nos vemos, la cama me llama.

–¡Ey, ey espera!.

Y colgué, le dí el móvil a Agatha y me dormí abrazado a la almohada.

La semana pasó rápidamente, y cuando me quise dar cuenta el manager había dicho que había contratado a alguien para entrenarnos y que a la vez supervisará el examen. Agaché la cabeza y suspiré.

–Bien –Dijo casi gritando.

_Ese hombre, llamado Boris, con cuerpo de culturista, pelo rubio oxigenado con corte militar, pantalones vaqueros, tan estrechos que hacía que se le marcara tanto el paquete que diera asco, y camiseta de tirantes súper ceñida. Tendría su público, pero estoy seguro de que si me gustaran los hombres…no sería el suyo._

–Yo seré vuestro examinador y a partir de hoy vuestro entrenador personal. Os enseñaré a superar vuestros defectos. Por ejemplo… –señaló a Ene– Aeneas, ¿Te llaman Ene, verdad?.

–Sí, señor.

–¿Cuál es tu defecto?.

–Me considero un chico bastante perfecto, señor –Ene, o estaba bromeando, o le gustaba el rollo militar.

–Ese no, imbécil, tu debilidad en el juego.

–¡Aaaa! – dijo como que ya lo había entendido – se me dan mal las armas cuerpo a cuerpo.

–Pues eso se acabó, con mi entrenamiento tendrás un gran manejo con la espada.

–Eso habría que verlo –Me burlé para mis adrentros. Levanté la mano y pregunté algo en voz alta–. Disculpe, pero ¿De que se tratará el examen?.

–Es muy fácil, me tenéis que eliminar.

Empezamos a reírnos de lo lindo, casi nos morimos de la falta de aire.

–¡Ay mama! –Dijo Ene agarrándose las costillas–. Que me da, que me da.

Cuando terminamos de reírnos nos dijo que en los torneos la gente usaba aerodeslizadores como los míos y que tendríamos que entrar en el juego con ellos. Eso nunca lo habíamos probado, y ninguno de los 3 sabía patinar, así que me asignó enseñarles, yo por su puesto me cagué en su madre. Sacó unos aerodeslizadores para los otros tres, yo me puse los míos.

Tras darles una rápida clase, en la que demostraron aprender rápido ciertas cosas, entramos en los scanners, el estaba ahí, con los suyos que parecían pequeños tanques debido a sus grandes pies, y llevando un Puño.

–Vamos, cada uno lo que sepa hacer –Dije sacando mi Espada

Ene y Brígida empezaron a disparar como locos, Ene con sus PEG y Brígida con su Ametralladora, para nuestro asombro Boris se movía muy rápido con sus patines, no le podían alcanzar. Incluso Karen tenía problemas para apuntar.

–Diablos.

Fui hacia él como un torpedo con mi espada en riste, acumulando tanta agua que, cuando nuestras armas chocaron, una enorme columna de agua se levantó. Se había protegido con el viento del Puño. Seguí intentando hacer contacto con él, pero me bloqueaba todos los ataques con su maldita arma.

–¡Tsuki alejate! –Gritó Karen.

Me aparté saltando hacia atrás y un potente disparo naranja hizo explosión al tocar su cuerpo, se cargó medio mapa en el proceso.

–Menos mal que me dijiste de alejarme, ¡eh! –Grité al ver que mi HP había sido reducidos a casi tres cuartas partes.

El mapa se regeneró, pero Boris ya no estaba. Pensamos que lo había eliminado cuando Karen gritó.

–¡ENCIMA DE TI, TSUKI!.

Miré encima de mí, Boris tenía el Skill Alas.

_El Skill alas da… alas. Unas alas robóticas permiten volar. ¿Qué harían si no un skill que se llama "Alas"?. Los novatos no van muy rápido, pero con entrenamiento esas alas pueden ser enormemente rápidas, y más si tienes como propulsor unos aerodeslizadores y una Speed Gun._

–Tú primero –Dijo, y me disparó con su Speed Gun entre los ojos.

Salí del scanner frotándome el entrecejo, mientras una voz misteriosa me decía mi tiempo de penalización.

–¡Coño, siempre me dan ahí! –Me quejé.

A los 7 segundos volví a entrar. Los chicos no habían progresado nada. En cuanto me virtualizé, activé mi recién cargado Skill Alas y volé, tras un único y feróz aleteo, rápidamente hacia Boris a ras de suelo, ya que él estaba esquivando los ataques sin muchos problemas. Mi espada golpeó su Puño, levantando un gran espiral de agua y viento.

_Ya había jugado antes con este Skill, de echo fue el primero que usé en cuanto me metí. Tengo las alas dominadas._

–Ahora, ¡Karen!, ¡Ene!, ¡Brígida!.

Lo cogí por los hombros y tras ver como el rayo naranja se aproximaba salté y eché a volar, tras ver luego como miles de balas golpeaban. Pero seguía ahí.

–¡Vamos, no me jodas! –Soltó Ene.

Había usado el viento como escudo y había aguantado todos los golpes, aun así le quedaba poco HP.

–Esto ya es surrealista –Dijo Brígida dejando caer su Ametralladora en el suelo, bastante cansada–

Pero Boris también estaba cansado, me aproveché de ello, ya que yo estaba fresco, hice aparecer mi daga y me lancé hacia él. Mi daga recubierta de fuego y su Puño golpearon, esta vez una gigantesca llamarada salió despedida.

–¡Muere ya!.

Aceleré todo lo que pude con mis alas y mis aerodeslizadores, mi fuego poco a poco iba haciéndose camino entre su viento. Iba ganando terreno hasta que algo pasó, sentí un calor en mi cuerpo que iba desde mi barriga y llegaba a todo el cuerpo, lo recorría, pasaba de nuevo por mi barriga, a mi corazón, después a mi brazo donde tenía la daga, segundos después una explosión desconocida me dio de lleno. No la había provocado Karen con su Cañón, me habría avisado, seguro.

Los HP de Boris y míos quedaron a 0.

Habíamos superado el examen.

Salí de mi scanner totalmente magullado. Estaba claro que un FUERTE golpe lo sentías incluso después de salir.

Me quedé tumbado en el suelo recobrando el aliento.


	4. Capitulo 3

Me quedé tumbado en el suelo recobrando el aliento.

–Genial –Dijo Ene al salir de la cabina.

Se acercaron a mi e hicieron un coro a mi alrededor, Ene me ayudó a levantarme.

–¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Preguntó Brígida con cara de mala ostia.

–No lo se, simplemente…sentí calor… y…

Boris caminó hasta nosotros y se arrodilló ante nosotros, para hablar cara a cara, por que el señorito medía 3 metros.

–¿Calor, dices?.

–Sí.

Se hizo un silencio enorme, Boris tenía la misma cara que la escultura del Pensador, un sorprendente parecido me asustó.

–Te espero mañana aquí mismo.

Y todos nos quedamos con cara de estúpido, incluso el manager. Prefirieron no decir nada y cada uno se fue a su casa, menos Boris y el manager-

–Boris, ¿En que piensas?.

–Oscar, ese chico podría ser un kinético…

El día siguiente llegó, y me presenté donde quiso Boris, con mis aerodeslizadores y mi terminal. Pero el tenía otra cosa planeada. Tras llamar a mi madre de que tardaré un rato en llegar nos encerramos en una sala oscura llena de velas apagadas y sin estrenar.

–Solo hay un motivo por el cual hubo una explosión de la nada –Dijo Boris.

–¿Fallo en el sistema del juego?.

–NO – gritó – Pirokinesia.

–¿Perdón?... ¿Qué?.

–Pirokinesia.

–¿Te has fumado algo? ¿Cómo que pirokinesia?.

–La pirokinesia –Empezó a explicar–, es el arte de crear y manipular el fuego a través de la fricción de las moléculas del ambiente y manipuladas por la mente, y te aconsejo que aprendas a dominarla, o la próxima vez que sufras un ataque de stress como el de ayer puede que salgas a volar por los aires, y no en un partido. No se si me explico.

Tragué saliva. La verdad es que Boris no parecía el típico hombre con el que se podía bromear, parecía de palabra, un hombre confiable.

–Te explicas perfectamente.

El entrenamiento para dominar una técnica que debía dominar para no salir por los aires no se hizo esperar.

–La pirokinesia se puede usar tanto fuera como dentro del juego, ya que es un proceso mental tuyo, y, como sabrás, el 97% del cuerpo es escaneado y materializado.

–Siempre me pregunté… ¿Ese 3%... porque no se escanea?.

–Ese 3% son las imperfecciones físicas, como la ceguera, parálisis cerebral, amputación de miembros y otras cosas.

–¿Esterilidad?.

–También –Dijo Boris mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza por la pregunta.

–Entonces las capacidades mentales están dentro de ese 97%.

–Sí, ¿Procedemos con el entrenamiento?-

La primera fase del entrenamiento era relajar la mente, despejarla de todo y todos.

–Divisa un estanque negro en su mente –Decía mientras estábamos en posición de loto con un metro de separación y solo una vela entre nosotros–, que NADA enturbie ese estanque.

Despejé la mente y se hizo la oscuridad completa y absoluta. Me enseñó a respirar bien, pasando el oxígeno a los pulmones y no al vientre como respiramos todos. Al cabo de un rato respirar así ya lo hacía mecánicamente, había perdido contacto con todo, estaba flotando en un estanque negro, en el espacio infinito de mi mente.

–Ahora –Dijo con voz suave del que no quiere despertar a un bebe–, céntrate en la llama que tienes delante, y trata de apagar el fuego.

Una gigantesca llamarada apareció delante de mi, la vela que Boris había encendido, mientras flotaba, el estanque se enturbió tanto que parecía una tormenta, mi respiración se agitó…

-Relájate, el fuego es tu amigo, tu compañero.

Volví a relajarme, el estanque volvió a la normalidad mientras las llamas danzaban delante de mi. Usé todo el poder de mi mente para tratar de apagar la llama pero… Nada.

–Es inútil.

–Sigue intentándolo –Me dijo.

Obedecí y volví a intentarlo. Una y otra y otra vez… Nada y ya anochecía. Di un fuerte suspiro mientras me levantaba.

–¿En serio tengo Pirokinesis?.

–Sí, tranquilo, lo lograras.

Al día siguiente me salté las clases. Estuve todo el día practicando apagar la maldita llama. No comí, no bebí, pero mis fuerzas no flaqueaban.

Por la tarde vinieron el resto del grupo, Boris los llevó en silencio y los entrenaba en distintas salas. Estuve ahí todo el día hasta que cuando estos se fueron… Apagué la vela.

–¡Sí! –gritó Boris–. Eso es, exactamente.

Al día siguiente era capaz de apagar todas las llamas que alcanzaba mi vista, ya sea con una mirada o con un simple movimiento de mi mano… era ¡GENIAL!.

Pero no se terminaba ahí. La siguiente fase era encenderla, eso me costó mucho más. No lo conseguí y ya solo quedaban dos días para el torneo nacional, estaba muy estresado.

–Es justamente ese stress lo que debes dominar, pero yo no soy pirokinetico –Decía Boris ese mismo día–, en cambio conozco a alguien que sí lo es, y te está esperando en un mapa especial.

Suspiré resignado y entré en la cabina, para aparecer en un mapa de un bosque incendiado, las llamas lo rodeaban todo, pero parecía no consumir el bosque, como la zarza ardiente de aquel libro tan antiguo. Enfrente de mi había un chico pelirrojo, cerca del 1'80, mirada sádica transmitida por sus ojos color sangre y con un yukata blanco con enormes dibujos de llamas que tenía puesto de tal forma que la mitad de su tórax estaba desnudo. Lo que más me hizo gracia de él fue que calzaba unas sandalias de madera muy al estilo samurai.

–¿Y esta es la gran promesa pirokinetica? –Se mofó el chico– ¡BORIS, ESTAS PERDIENDO FACULTADES!.

–Tsk –Me cabreé- ¿Y tu quien eres?

Nuestras miradas se fijaron y empezaron a saltar chispas, literalmente, las llamas d.e los árboles se volvían locas, intentaba apagar las llamas mientras el las volvía a encender, hasta que el pelirrojo apartó la mirada.

–Parece que al final no eres tan malo –Dijo tranquilamente–. ¿Te falla crear las llamas?.

–Sí –Todavía seguía en guardia mientras las llamas bailaban con normalidad.

–La pirokinesia es la kinesia mas complicada y autodestructiva de las cuatro, un mal uso de ella puede llegar a producir combustión espontánea, pero supongo que ya te lo habrán explicado. Para crear una llama se necesita fricción, la fricción de las moléculas, y como habrás podido comprobar, no es lo mismo apagar que encender. Lo que debes hacer es visualizar los átomos en tu objetivo, transmitir energía de tu cuerpo a ese espacio y – apareció, de un fogonazo, una llama en su mano – sale sola.

Me la lanzó y yo la apagué a medio camino. Hice lo que dijo, junto con todo lo que me habían enseñado, despejé mi mente, visualicé las partículas en mi mano…hubo un fogonazo y me explotó en la cara, salí propulsado varios metros de distancia, hasta que me golpeé contra un árbol, cuando miré mi mano, ya no estaba, todo mi brazo hacía sido destruido y mi vida bajada a tal punto que solo me quedaba 1 HP.

–Imagínate si te pasa eso estando en el otro lado.

–No quiero imaginármelo –Dije mientras mi brazo se regeneraba, junto con mis HP.

–Vuelve a intentarlo.

Y lo intenté una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Hasta 15 veces lo intenté, explotando todas las partes de mi cuerpo en diferentes sesiones, incluso parte de la cabeza me voló en una ocasión.

Hasta que por fin… una llama estable en mi mano temblorosa, irradiaba una luz rojiza que daba calor, el chico aplaudió lentamente.

–Esa es la técnica, con el tiempo la controlaras del todo, pero de momento tienes lo básico para no salir ardiendo en cualquier momento. Ahora trata de lanzarla.

Lanzarla costó un poco más, era mantener la energía suficiente para poder lanzar y que llegue a la trayectoria, no costó 15 intentos… pero si unos cuanto, al final pude lanzar perfectamente una bola de fuego. Pero en un partido iba a ser otro cantar.

–Y hasta aquí mi clase.

–No me has dicho tu nombre.

El chico sonrió.

–Lo sabrás cuando nos veamos la próxima vez.

El torneo se llevó a cabo dos días después, en la que repuse líquidos, proteínas, minerales…. Del entrenamiento había sufrido anemia, deshidratación… en fin, todo eso que se sufre cuando te pegas jugando con fuego casi una semana sin parar para nada.

–Armas de clase Close Range –Dijo una chica con un vestido de azafata–, es decir, armas melé.

Aeneas parecía impaciente para demostrar lo que había aprendido con la espada.

El primer grupo era una panda de colgados llamados "Los Griegos", es increíble la cantidad de frikis que pululan por la ciudad, ¿eh?. Y el mapa era… tatatachaan… ¡El metro!.

Una enorme estación subterránea de metro, con trenes pasando rápidamente por las vías.

Esta panda de colgados iba con togas griegas y cargados con el Puño en una mano y la Daga en otro. Nos quedamos algo sorprendidos por el Double Weapon que usaban.

En seguida nos atacaron con un tornado de fuego, yo dí una fuerte palmada y el fuego se apagó, solo nos golpeó un viento que nos arrastró un par de metros sin despegarnos del suelo.

–¡Equipo, equipación! –Dritó Ene

Yo saqué mi Espada recta, Ene un Bate Eléctrico, Karen una Daga y Brígida el Puño. En seguida fuimos cada uno a por uno. No se que hicieron los demás, pero me quedé solo con uno cuya toga era dorada.

–Que ostentoso –Dije.

–Gracias –Me dijo con voz pija, profunda y con aires de superioridad.

–No me gustan los pijos.

Corrí hacia él con la espada cargada de agua, salté y golpeé la espada bajo sus pies, levantando una fuerte columna de agua que lanzó al chico de la toga al suelo, se golpeó la cabeza contra el techo y se desmaterializó.

Ganamos el partido en un tiempo record. Salimos de la cabina con cara "¿Y ya está?".

El siguiente partido del día también fue muy rápido, "Los Snipers" ganaron en también muy pocos segundos a "Los Egipcios". "Los Snipers" gastaban una puntería digna del grupo B, algo que emocionaba a Karen, ya que ella era nuestra francotiradora.

Pero no nos habíamos dado cuenta de una cosa… Estábamos siendo vigilados por los demás equipos, éramos el objetivo de todos.


	5. Capitulo 4

Los combates se habían acabado por ese día, nuestro siguiente rival serían los Snipers, pero eso no sería hasta la siguiente semana, el resto de los días les tocaba a lo demás equipos.

Quien hubiera dicho que mi vida se truncaría tanto en solo un mes.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde nuestro combate, y el combate de "Los Chinos" y "Los Romanos" iba a comenzar ese mismo día.

–En serio, vaya panda de colgados –Le dije a Ene esa tarde, mientras íbamos a ver el partido en el edificio. Podría parecer un edificio por fuera, pero por dentro gozaba de cosas tan extravagantes como un campo de futbol con sus gradas y todo. ¿Explicaciones? Ninguna la verdad, nunca me gustó la arquitectura desafiante de leyes físicas.

Por el camino, ambos nos cruzamos con dos chicas, recostadas en la pared, parecían peligrosas, iban de negro y con varias cadenas colgando por la ropa, una tenía el pelo castaño y la otra el pelo negro. Las reconocí en seguida.

–Kiz, Shiz – dije sin mucho que decir, de forma seca y casi arrogante–. De entre todas las chicas de esta jodida ciudad teníais que venir vosotras a tocar las narices justo en este torneo.

–Exactamente –Dijo la del pelo negro. Shiz.

-¿Las conoces? –Me preguntó Ene.

–Por supuesto, son conocidas de la infancia, hasta que se mudaron a otro sitio cuando tenia 7 años.

–¿Recuerdas todavía las palizas que te dábamos jugando? –Habló la otra. Kiz.

–Eso era cuando tenía 7 años, vuelvo a repetir. Han cambiado muchas cosas desde entonces.

–Yo te sigo viendo el mismo crío de siempre.

Sonreí, ya me había cansado.

–Esta bien, vamos –Y empecé a caminar, hasta que me di cuenta de que no me seguían–. ¿Venís o qué?.

Se miraron y me siguieron, junto con Ene. Mientras íbamos a una sala vacía miré el reloj que había en el pasillo, faltaba media hora para el otro combate. Cuando íbamos a entrar en el scanner Ene me detuvo y me arrastró lejos para hablar en privado.

–¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo? Si ganan a "Los Mayas"…

–En serio, la gente esta colgada –Solté al escuchar ese nombre.

–¡Déjame hablar! …Si ganan las dos siguientes rondas y nosotros ganamos, se enfrentaran a nosotros, y si lo hacen sabrán como te mueves.

–Solo les enseñaré a esas lesbianas que conmigo ya NO se juega –Y me fui al scanner.

–¿No te parece un comentario algo homófogo? –Me replicó el chico.

–No es un insulto, lo son en realidad –Dije con tranquilidad mientras nos escaneaba.

Aparecimos en un enorme tejado, con un cielo negro con cuatro lunas de distinto tamaño brillando con fuerza como única iluminación. Nada mas aparecernos esas dos se dieron un beso.

–Te lo dije –Dije al cielo oscuro.

Susurraron algo y sacaron sus típicas armas de Close-Range, Kiz su Bate y Shiz su Puño. Yo saqué mi espada y esperé a que ellas se acercaran para ir a por Kiz, dando la impresión de eliminar primero el menor de los obstáculos armamentísticos. Ambas corrían la una a la otra, así que no fue muy difícil hacerles una finta y darle un buen corte a Shiz en el costado, con la suficiente fuerza para lanzarla un par de metros, pero enseguida Kiz contraatacó y me pegó un fuerte golpe con el bate que me mandó todavía más lejos, tanto que para no comerme la pared tuve que activar las Alas para poder girar y rebotar en la barrera.

–A Shiz no se le toca –Y se preparó para batearme al verme lanzado hacia ella.

–¡Entonces iré a por ti, fíjate tu que dilema!.

En cuanto nuestras armas chocaron no solté ni gota de agua, debido a que el líquido elemento de mi Espada es conductora de la electricidad. Sentí una corriente de aire, y vi como Shiz intentaba golpearme por la espalda. Intenté recordar lo que había aprendido… despejar la mente (¿¡Cómo!?, con dos locas atacando como fieras)… respiración (Acelerada totalmente)…

Se escuchó una explosión y ambas chicas empezaron a arder de la nada, junto con todo el mapa, yo en cambio había explotado y salía del scanner girando en el suelo, porque todavía sentía el calor de las llamas danzando y lamiendo mi cuerpo.

–Tsuki, vámonos de aquí, ¡Corre!.

Me ayudó a levantarme, las desvirtualizó, y en el proceso de materialización de las chicas nos fuimos a hablar con Boris de lo sucedido.

El estaba de árbitro en aquel juego sin normas, cuya única ley era no usar armas de fuego en un partido Close-Range. En cuanto llegamos me desplomé en el suelo.

Y al abrir los ojos allí estaba todo mi grupo, el manager, Boris y… aquel chico psicópata pelirrojo

–Pensaba que ibas a tardar más en explotar –Me felicitó extrañamente–. ¿Alguna situación de stress? –Unas ganas de enviarlo a la mismisima mierda invadieron mi cuerpo. Les contamos lo sucedido con Kiz y Shiz, la enorme explosión y como todavía sentía las llamaradas después de salir. El chico miró al suelo, con gesto de preocupación–. El entrenamiento fue muy rápido, la pirokinesis es un arte complicado de dominar. Boris –Dijo al enorme hombre–. De su entrenamiento me encargo yo a partir de ahora, hasta que aprenda a usar bien la pirokinesis.

–¿Qué pasó con los Chinos y los Romanos? –Pregunté tragando saliva.

–Ganaron los Chinos –Dijo Brígida.

Dejé caer la cabeza en la almohada.

–¿Del grupo de Kiz y Shiz que se sabe?.

–Están peleando ahora. Son muy buenas y hacen un dúo muy letal –Fue diciendo el manager-. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió retarlas tú solo?

–Rencillas personales, no me agobies, que no eres mi padre –Miré a otro lado.

–Ese es el espíritu de la llama. Arrogante – dijo el chico pelirrojo. Empezaba a darme miedo.

–Bueno, ¿Qué hago aquí?.

–Te desmayaste y te trajimos a la enfermería del edificio.

–Jo… estas 4 paredes tienen de todo, eh.

–Sí –Dijeron Karen y Ene tras una risita.

–¿Por qué me desmayé? –Pregunté tras una pausa incomoda

Todos se quedaron con cara de gilipollas, las cosas como son. Se hizo otra pausa, tamborilee mis dedos sobre mi pecho mientras esperaba respuesta.

–La pirokinesis es un proceso mental –empezó a decir el pelirrojo–, que somete el cuerpo y la mente a presiones que pueden ser catalogadas como tortura mental en las primeras etapas del aprendizaje.

–¡Guay! –dije sarcástico–. O sea, que me torturo mentalmente cada vez que intento encender una puta vela –Se notaba mi enfado.

–Solo en las primeras fases del aprendizaje –Puntualizó–. Cuando ya tienes la técnica dominada el proceso mental para crear llamas es casi el mismo proceso que para mover el cuerpo. Te desmayaste porque usaste un esfuerzo mental demasiado grande para una combustión, y como las llamas inicialmente están en la mente es normal que las sintieras después de salir.

Dejé caer mi cuerpo hacia atrás y me relajé, dejé escapar de mi boca una bocanada de aire, expresando un enorme fastidio por leerme ahora la letra pequeña de un contrato metafórico, que prácticamente me obligaron a firmar.

–Además no te lo hemos contado todo –El pelirrojo se sentó a los pies de la cama–. Te aconsejo que no uses el fuego fuera de torneos y partidas con amigos, y a ser posible tampoco en este universo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Más cláusulas en el contrato? –La metáfora hasta el final.

–¿Contrato? –Frunció el ceño intentando comprender lo del "contrato", hasta que pareció entenderlo – Algo así, veras, la pirokinesis está como "vedada", aunque es totalmente legal usarla en torneos nacionales, internacionales e interplanetarios para darle mas acción a la cosa… en un partido normal, en casa, no se aconseja usarlo.

–No me gusta repetir preguntas… –Hice un ademán de que siguiera explicando.

–La pirokinesis y muchas otras disciplinas más están dentro del conjunto de lo que es escaneado. Se intentó prohibir pero les es imposible a los creadores poder hacerlo, porque era como hacer una operación del cerebro y destrozar gran parte del resto, es decir, los volvía o locos o subnormales perdidos. El caso es que estas habilidades se consideran un segundo Skill, y muchos lo consideran hacer trampas.

–O sea, solo por que a una pandilla de lloricas no les guste no debería usarla, ¡venga ya hombre! –Me quejé–, tanta evolución y siguen habiendo llorones.

Me dieron el alta por la noche, y fui acompañado por Ene a mi casa.

–No hace falta que me ayudes, estoy bien –Insistí por tercera vez.

–Opino lo contrario.

Aun cuando era de noche, seguía paseando gente por la calle, sobre todo enamorados guiados por el brillo de las estrellas. Una pareja estaba en un banco de la calle. Gracias a la policía, hace 150 años que se terminó el vandalismo y la suciedad por las calles.

–Te quiero –Dijo uno.

–Yo te quiero más.

–No, yo más.

–Que asco por dios, iros a un maldito motel.

Y seguimos caminando, la pareja se quedó mirándome con algo de miedo en los ojos.

–¿Qué te pasa? –Me preguntó Ene.

–¿Tu has visto cuanta zalamería?, por favor…

–Tsuki, ¿Tu te has enamorado alguna ves?.

–Enamo…¿qué?. No, nunca lo he hecho.

Hubo un enorme silencio hasta que llegamos a mi casa. Se frotó el brazo con la mano y nos despedimos incómodamente. Entré en mi casa y ahí estaba mi padre. Un hombre de 40 y muchos, alto, vestido siempre con traje y corbata. Mi padre estaba sentado en el escalón del recibidor, con gesto triste y cabizbajo.

–Hola ¿Qué te pasa? –Le pregunté.

–Hola hijo. Nada, no me pasa nada –Dijo tristón.

–Entonces si no te pasa nada, levántate -Me quité los zapatos y los guardé en el zapatero.

Yo ya sabía que pasaba. Mi padre trabajaba en una empresa y estaban mal de fondos y recortando personal, hace pocos días que vivimos de lo que gano yo en los partidos, porque ni lo uso ni lo necesito, y eso es algo que a mis padres no les hace mucha gracia. Mi padre lleva como 3 días en paro, y no le cogen en ningún sitio.

Subí a mi habitación suspiré mientras me ponía el pijama. Encendí mi ordenador y me senté en él. Me metí en el Chat Messenger y empecé a hablar con mis contactos. Hacía tiempo que no me conectaba y siempre era interesante hablar con gente de otros planetas.

Algo me pareció importante.

–NekoAlice se acaba de conectar, que raro. No la tengo agregada.

En seguida una ventana de conversación se abrió.

NekoAlice: Hola, Tsuki

Tsuki: Hola. ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

NekoAlice: Lo siento, no puedo decirte mi nombre ni como se el tuyo, todavía claro, eso lo tendrás que descubrir tú. Solo te voy a decir que dentro de poco tu vida va a dar un vuelco interesante

Tsuki: ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué sabes?

NekoAlice: Tsuki, todo a su debido tiempo

Se desconectó.

–¿Qué coño…? –Dije tras ver como se desconectaba.


	6. Capitulo 5

Se desconectó.

–¿Qué coño…? –Dije tras ver como se desconectaba.

Era tarde y me fui a la cama. A la mañana siguiente seguí acordándome de la chica, miré mis historiales de conversación. Salía la conversación, pero no el email de la chica.

–Esto me va a costar un rato –Dije dejándome caer sobre el respaldo de mi silla.

Fui a por una bolsa de ChupaChups. En cuanto me senté, saqué el envoltorio de uno y lo metí en mi boca, saboreando su sabor a cola.

_Para quien no lo sepa, el ChupaChups, o Chupa Chups, Chupachús, chupete, chupetín etc. Es un caramelo esférico con un palo cilíndrico de plástico insertado en el centro de la esfera, para ayudar a sostenerlo. Dichos caramelos empezaron a fabricarse en España, en 1958, en Villamayor, Asturias, por Enric Bernat. A mi me encantan los de coca cola, y también morder el palo si no tengo más._

Traqueteé en el ordenador, con miles de programas para averiguar como esa supuesta chica fue agregada a mi Messenger sin yo aceptarla, y luego desaparecer de tal manera.

Estuve a punto de conseguirlo, pero de repente una imagen en caricatura de una chica de pelo castaño y ojos marrones, vestida con un vestido negro levemente escotado de tirantes cuya falda le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, unas botas negras con cadenas y una chaqueta, también negra. El pequeño dibujo revoloteó por toda la pantalla.

–No, no, no. No, no, no – decía

Y de repente la pantalla se apagó, junto con todo el ordenador.

–Perra… –Solté mientras mi ordenador se reiniciaba. Y de golpe toda la luz del barrio se fue al carajo–. Su madre… –dije mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza en el escritorio.

Suspiré.

El apagón duró unas horas. Horas de aburrimiento en que el barrio fue desconectado del Universo Net.

Salí a pasear con los aerodeslizadores. Hacía tiempo que no salía por el simple echo de salir.

Mientras paseaba me crucé con una extraña chica, con la misma ropa que aquella caricatura. La pasé de largo sin querer, así que me paré para girarme pero al darme la vuelta había desaparecido. Sonreí para mis adentros, estaba seguro de que pronto la vería.

Tras dar una vuelta por el barrio, comprobando que ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Paré en el parque, donde estaba el resto del grupo.

–Ey chicos, ¿Qué hacéis? –Dije mientras me acercaba a ellos.

–Tsuki, íbamos a ir a tu casa ahora –Respondió Karen animadamente-

–¿Por qué? –pregunté.

–Habíamos quedado en ir al Universo Net, y queríamos saber si te apuntabas.

–¿Cuánto tiempo?.

–Una semana.

–¿Y el torneo?.

–Quedó aplazado a 2 semanas por el apagón, nos vino bien.

Así que nos fuimos al día siguiente al universo Net, cada uno por el scanner de su habitación.

La verdad es que el Universo Net y el Real se parecen bastante, mismo color, mismo olor, mismos ruidos… incluso las calles son las mismas.

–Tengo un amigo en este universo que nos dejará dormir en su casa toda la semana –Dijo Brígida.

–Sí, amigo, seguro –Pensé.

Paseamos por las calles y descubrimos como de estrambótica era la ropa de aquella gente. Como era un Universo lleno de manga, anime y esas cosas la gente había perdido completamente su vergüenza, la gente paseaba con llamativos peinados, colores de pelo y vestimenta. En algunos casos MUY escasa.

–Que sitio mas raro –Dijo Karen.

En seguida pasó un hombre con solo una corbata y su maletín de cuero, rápidamente le tapé los ojos a Karen, escandalizado por su desnudismo sin que nadie le dijera nada.

–¿¡Habéis visto eso!? –Grité.

–Como para no verlo –Respondió Ene con los ojos como platos.

Tras el pequeño incidente llegamos a la casa del chico, nada mas tocar la noche tanto él como Brígida se fueron a la cama, y se escucharon enormes gemidos y gritos en su habitación. Confirmado: no era su amigo.

Suspiré, mientras le contaba lo que me pasó la anterior noche con la hacker llamada , y lo de esa mañana.

–Puedes preguntarle a la policía antihackers, tienen una sede aquí –Dijo Karen.

–Podría, podría, pero si es una hacker informática no creo que tengan su foto –Rebatió Ene.

–Pero por probar no se pierde nada –Dije mientras me levantaba de mi cama–. ¿Vamos?.

Ambos asintieron y nos fuimos, dejando a Brígida disfrutar de sexo desenfrenado.

-NekoAlice, ¿dices? –Preguntó el policía que había en un mostrador–. ¿Se parece a esta?.

Me enseñó aquella caricatura de la chica, con la misma ropa y sonrisa.

–Sí, es ella –Dije.

–Es una de las más buscadas, es de las mejores hackers que hay en ambos universos.

–Dame más datos.

-Lo siento, nadie sabe quien es en realidad, pero se sabe que es del Universo Real y que tiene cerca de 18 años.

Suspiré, tendríamos que descubrirlo más adelante.

Salimos de la comisaría y compramos unos helados, ya que Karen pedía desesperadamente uno. Volvimos a casa del amigo de Brígida.

_Cuyo nombre no me acuerdo._

En cuanto nos fuimos a la cama saqué mi bendito portátil y lo conecté a una clavija de Net.

-Yo también soy bueno hackeando cositas –Me senté en posición de loto en la cama con el portátil en mis piernas – vamos a ver si decían la verdad o no.

Y empecé a teclear un sinfín de códigos, números y letras.

–Relájate –Se rió Ene–, vas a romper el teclado con tanto tecleo.

–Créeme –Dijo Karen, que no podía dormir por los gemidos de la otra habitación–, prefiero eso a AQUELLO –Refiriéndose a la banda sonora.

Al cabo de un rato di con la información de NekoAlice

–Tenían razón, no tienen gran cosa, nunca la han conseguido pillar ni una vez. Es muy buena –Hice una pompa con el chicle de fresa que me había puesto en la boca, ya que ese tipo de chicles tenía un enorme índice de azúcar–, me dijeron todo lo que sabía –Suspiré y deje teclear para encender el Chat Messenger.

Mientras me entretenía chateando, Brígida tenía sexo y Karen y Ene intentaban dormir.

–¿Cuánto puede aguantar una persona haciendo _eso_? –Preguntó Karen totalmente llena de ira.

–Tratándose de ella –hice otra pompita de chicle–; 24 horas. Al pobre lo va a exprimir.

Y volví a suceder.

NekoAliceacaba de iniciar sesión.

Se abrió una ventana de conversación, llamé a los dos, que se pusieron rápidamente a mi lado

NekoAlice: ¡Hi :3!, me enteré de que te habías metido dentro del Universo Net

Tsuki: Sí, lo hice

NekoAlice: y que estuviste buscando sobre mi dentro de la comisaría, e incluso llegaste a hackear su listado de búsqueda ¡Que bien!

Tsuki: ¿Se puede saber que quieres?

Mientras hablábamos intenté rastrearla

NekoAlice: Solo te saludaba :D. ¿Qué tal tus amigos, que están a tu lado?

Los tres nos quedamos con los ojos abiertos, ¿Cómo lo sabía?

NekoAlice: ¿Sorprendido? No deberías, ese universo es como una enorme página, si se hackea como es debido puedes espiar a todo el universo, ¡es como sentirse omnipresente!, por eso los hackers somos todos del universo físico. ¡Nos cazarían en seguida si llegáramos a hackear en ese universo!. Espero que no te pierdas el próximo combate

Tsuki: ¿Por qué?

NekoAlice: Jugaré yo nwn, así que no hace falta que me rastrees

Y mi ordenador se apagó.

–Hija puta, ya es la segunda vez que me lo hace –grité apoyando mi cabeza contra la pared y cerrándo los ojos suspiré.

Los gemidos cesaron y nos pudimos ir a dormir, pero a mi ya me habían dado la noche y apenas pude dormir. Despertamos todos con el grito de Brígida sobre nosotros.

–¡Despertad, marmotas! –Y se fue alegre y corriendo a la cocina, donde la esperaba su amante.

–Ya esta Lady Sargento dando ordenes –Dijo Karen al despertarse.

Ene y yo nos reímos de su apodo y todos nos levantamos, salimos somnolientos de la habitación hasta la cocina, donde estaba el comedor. Brígida y aquel chico se morreaban sin contemplaciones en la cocina.

–Por favor, que hay una niña delante – gritó Karen y en seguida pararon.

Cogimos galletas para desayunar, la comida sabía totalmente real.

–Todavía me cuesta creer que lo que comemos sea –dijo Ene.

–A mi también –Añadí.

_Como sobrevivimos en un mundo totalmente desconocido para nosotros y lleno de modas tan extrañas como ir vestidos con solo una corbata todavía es algo que desconozco, solo se que en cuanto toqué mi camita la besé._

Caminábamos por la calle la tercera noche, el cielo estaba negro y las estrellas lo iluminaban. Costaba creer que ese ambiente era digital.

–Hace buena noche, ¿eh? –Me preguntó mirando al cielo, algo sonrojado.

–Supongo –Realmente no le presté demasiada atención al cielo.

Compramos unos refrescos y nos los tomamos mientras seguíamos paseando. Hasta que las personas empezaron a correr hacia nosotros…


	7. Capitulo 6

_Algo que me molesta mucho del Universo Net es que un gran hacker puede hacer que ese universo parezca una película de Godzilla._

Una chica de pelo corto y negro cuyos ojos azules perdidos en la infinidad de la nada nos miraban a mi y a Ene, iba armada con dos espadas que arrastraba por el suelo, cuyas cadenas envolvían los brazos de la chica. A su lado iba un ser esquelético que flotaba como a un metro del suelo, vestía una túnica raída y empuñaba una guadaña cuya hoja, carcomida por el paso del tiempo, se mantenía afilada como el primer día.

–¿Esa no es la desaparecida? –Me preguntó Ene.

–En eso mismo estaba pensando yo.

–Esas parecen ser armas del juego, ¿Podremos también sacar nuestras armas?.

–No lo se… de todas formas dejé mi terminal en la mochila.

–Yo también.

–Mierda.

Una voz apareció, estaba escondida, pero se podía ver claramente una chica con un micrófono y una cámara que la seguía.

–Estamos aquí en directo para ver este echo inexplicable, Anabel Tsumiya, desaparecida hace varias semanas, ha aparecido de repente y esta atacando a todo el mundo con esas extrañas espadas, señores, ¡ESTO NO ES UNA BROMA! –Dijo, y se fue corriendo.

Anabel la vio y con un movimiento de mano lanzó una de sus espadas, las cadenas parecían estirarse muchísimo. Con un ágil movimiento me puse delante de la hoja de la espada, lanzando una fuerte llamarada de mis manos, la chica pudo escapar y yo agradecí enormemente mi entrenamiento pirómano. La chica dio un tirón y cogió el mango de la espada, parecía dispuesta a luchar.

–Tsuki, ¡yo no tengo armas!.

Busqué algo con que defendernos. A mi lado había una tienda de varillas para cortinas, eso mejor que nada. Con un fogonazo destrocé la puerta y cogí dos varas, la más larga se la lancé y él la cogió al vuelo. Corrí al lado de Ene y nos pusimos en guardia, no entendíamos la situación, pero ahora eso era lo de menos.

–Cuidado –Dijo Ene.

Saltamos cada uno a una dirección distinta, esquivando la hoja de la espada.

–¿Y que hacemos? –Me preguntó.

–Pues… ¡NO LO SE!... dejémosla inconsciente y que no nos pasé "na".

Recogió la espada y lanzó las dos, una para cada uno, las conseguimos esquivar y fuimos directo a por ella. Mientras recogía sus espadas recibió dos varillazos en la cara, lo suficientemente fuerte para sacar fuera de juego a una persona el doble de su tamaño. Pero no pasó nada salvo que la chica al irse hacia atrás levitó y volvió a ponerse en su sitio.

–Maldición –Solté.

Anabel me mandó las dos espadas a por mi, estas a medio camino empezaron a moverse en zigzag por todos lados. No iba a poder esquivarlas. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, escuchando el "Aparta" de Aeneas, a la vez que su vano intento por ponerse delante de mí. No era mi mundo, ni había pasado tanto tiempo como para fundirme con _El Núcleo_… pero sentía que iba a morir.

–Tornado Púrpura –Gritó una voz de niña pequeña, y un pequeño tornado de color púrpura golpeó a la chica a la vez que a la parca, ambas cayeron al suelo varios metros de distancia.

–Faltó un pelo –Suspiré aliviado.

Miré el tornado, donde había un tornado púrpura había una pequeña niña de pelo violeta recogida por dos enormes coletas, gafas de aviador que tapaban sus ojos y un pañuelo negro que tapaba su cara. Vestía una camiseta de tirantes ceñida al cuerpo de color negro, con una franja amarilla recorriendo los costados en vertical, una falda violeta que llegaba a sus pequeñas rodillas y como calzado unas botas negras con pequeñas cadenas con distintos tonos de violeta. Me fijé que las suelas de las botas estaban reforzadas con acero, confirmado por el sonoro sonido que hizo al caer al suelo.

–Gracias –Dije todavía recuperando el aliento.

La niña no dijo nada, me miró con sus gafas de aviador que ocultaban sus ojos y señaló la parca, después se fue con una enorme ventolera violeta siguiéndola.

–Creo que nos dijo que golpeáramos a la parca –Dijo Ene.

–Eso mismo pensé yo, vamos.

La chica se levantó con la parca muy enfurecida, empezamos a pensar que Anabel solo era una títere. La parca no se dejaba golpear ya que Anabel paraba todos nuestros ataques hacia ella.

–Mierda, lánzale una bola de fuego, Tsuki.

Obedecí, clavé mi varilla en el suelo y junté las manos, no sabía si iba a funcionar, pero si fallaba iba a causar tal explosión que si creaba o no la bola de fuego iba a ser una nimiedad. Puse las manos cerca de mi pecho mientras el aire caliente se almacenaba entre ellas, apunté con mis manos hacia la parca y una bola de fuego de gran tamaño salió despedida con tanta fuerza que me hizo retroceder algunos centímetros.

–¡Sí, lo conseguí! –Dije alegre.

Pero no conseguí nada, la parca paró la bola de fuego con su guadaña. Ene me miró, cogí la varilla y corrimos para tratar de alejarnos de aquel demonio.

–Trata de disparar más veces.

–¿Estas loco?, ¡si casi no consigo hacer esa!

–Creo que prefiero explotar a que eso me golpee.

Yo también lo prefería, cree una bola de fuego entre mis manos, y concentrándome todo lo que podía en mantenerla estable, disparé varias bolas de fuego de menos tamaño, procedentes de la principal. Golpeó a la parca y eso pareció enfadarla, disparé una gran bola de fuego que golpeó ferozmente al monstruo.

-Eso está mejor, vas mejorando, Tsuki.

Ante tal situación de vida o muerte, que nos daba igual explotar o no… supongo que si había mejorado con tanto stress en el cuerpo. Anabel y la parca no se rindieron, fueron directos a por Ene esta vez, a una velocidad asombrosa, si no hubieran estado lo suficientemente lejos no hubiera conseguido ponerme delante de Ene y golpear en la frente a Anabel, pero incluso con eso no paré su ataque, ya que sentí una fuerte descarga y salí despedido hacia atrás, con la vara rota por la mitad y un corte en el pecho. Estuve volando lo suficiente para comprobar que la parca atacó directamente a Ene con su guadaña en el pecho. Apenas podía moverme debido al ataque, me dolía a horrores el cuerpo, y sobre todo la herida, aun así pude apoyarme en el codo para ver que pasaba, la parca había cogido de la cabeza a Ene y estaba dispuesta a lanzarlo.

Y fue cuando nos salvaron el trasero por segunda vez. Un rayo azul golpeó el brazo de la parca, atravesándolo y eliminando por completo el brazo, Ene se vio libre y tuvo tiempo para escapar y ponerse a mi lado. Ahí estaban Karen y Brígida, delante de nosotros con sus armas. La parca pensó la situación, y tras llevarse una mano al mentón decidió desaparecer. 1 y 0 cubrían su desvirtualización.

En cuanto todo pasó Karen y Brígida llamaron a urgencias, una ambulancia nos recogió y nos llevó al hospital más cercano, nos cosieron las heridas fuertes, nos pusieron enormes tiritas en las no tan profundas y nos pasaron una venda por el pecho y nos aconsejaron volver a nuestro universo. Los cuatro nos fuimos al día siguiente.

_300 años de evolución médica para 4 punzadas asquerosas…4 días aguantamos, y todo por culpa nuestra. A Brígida no le apetecía irse, pero Karen estaba DESEANDO irse._

En cuanto llegué a mi habitación me tumbé sobre mi cama y besé la almohada.

–Cuanto te he echado de menos –Dije, y me dormí.

Al día siguiente me levanté con el cuerpo dolorido, casi no pude levantarme de la cama. Bajé las escaleras y me crucé con Agatha, al contrario que otros días, me ayudó a bajar, lo que causó que pensara que me la habían cambiado. Desayunamos y me obligaron a meterme en la cama de nuevo. Subir las escaleras fue más tortura que bajarlas, en cuanto llegué a mi habitación cogí el portátil. Me habló nada mas conectarme.

"¿Qué tal estas?"

"¿Por qué debería responderte?"

"Que malo eres… venga por favor, dime como estas"

¿Intentaba ganarse mi confianza?.

"No responderé a una desconocida que ni siquiera tengo en el Messenger y que me apaga el ordenador cada vez que intento rastrearla"

"No me rastrees y ya, además el próximo combate es el mío, podrás verme"

"¿Qué quieres exactamente de mí?"

"Solo conocerte"

"Ya… pero ¿Por qué?"

"Es complicado, y prefiero decirlo en persona"

Me rendí y empezamos a hablar de banalidades, que a ella le gustaba el chocolate y los quesos, que yo odiaba las verduras… ese tipo de cosas que se hablan cuando conoces a alguien.

"¿Entonces… la herida bien, ¿no?"

"Duele un poco, sobre todo cuando me muevo. Oye, ya llevamos un rato hablando – 3 horas, para ser exactos - ¿No te pillarán?"

"Tranqui. Si se hackea algo importante ni siquiera se molestan"

"¿Qué era lo que me atacó?"

"La Parca, un antiguo modo del Juego que fue eliminado, el juego consistía en que la parca cogía a alguien y ese alguien debía matar al resto, y el resto huir o matarle hasta que se terminase el tiempo"

"Parece divertido"

"Sí, pero con tantos adelantos la parca empezó a volverse inteligente, atacaba ella sola y llegaron a haber heridos graves, llegó a atacar incluso fuera del juego en contadas ocasiones. La catalogaron como virus y decidieron eliminarla por seguridad, pero no se por que ahora la están usando, ni se quien ni como la han resucitado. Lo siento"

"No importa, me has dicho mucho más de lo que sabía"

_La verdad es que… aunque me apagara el ordenados 2 veces, aunque dejara a la ciudad sin luz… era muy maja la tal_

Y Seguimos hablando y hablando, hasta que tocó la noche y ella se fue "a dormir", no le pregunté demasiado si era cierto, solo le dije "Adiós, hasta mañana", y al día siguiente, al conectarme de nuevo, una invitación de agregar amigos de "NekoAlice". La acepté en seguida.


	8. Capitulo 7

_El tiempo pasó con su ritmo normal. La próxima pelea sería la de , y eso nos tenía a los 4 muy nerviosos, sobre todo a mí._

El resto de los días, desde que me agregó, pasaron con la lentitud propia de un caracol o tortuga coja. Pero pasaron

Los cuatro corríamos a gran velocidad por el pasillo de la planta 15 del enorme edificio

-Vamos que no llegamos – gritó Karen

Tras recorrernos todo el pasillo llegamos al ascensor, que nos llevó directamente a la sala de juegos, donde se celebraría la pelea de aquella chica

-Mira que os dije que saliéramos del entrenamiento 10 minutos antes – les reproché

-No todos queremos ver a tu Cyber-novia – se quejó Brígida

No dije nada, solo le dirigí una mirada de llena de odio. En cuanto llegamos a nuestro piso, con la misma rapidez, llegamos al lugar donde podíamos ver la situación del partido, que acababa de empezar. Una chica idéntica en todos los sentidos a las caricaturas vistas antes por mi estaba en el campo, semejante a una enorme cancha de futbol con varios obstáculos. Cerca de ella habían 3 personas con ella, 2 a los lados y una delante, llevaban monos negros y llevaban la cara tapada con un pañuelo gris. Su rival, un grupo llamada "Amazonas con ganas"

_Todos colgados…_

Eran un grupo de 4 chicas fornidas, con cuerpo de culturista de 2'10 metros y con ropa echa de piel de animal algo raída por los bordes. Todas ellas empuñaban unas armas que no se habían visto antes en el juego original: Cyber Bow

_Las Cyber Bow son eran un arma posiblemente creada por ellas mismas, algo absolutamente legal. Tienen forma de arco revestido con metal y de elaborados adornos de animales, que tirando de la cuerda aparecen unas flechas de energía azul_

Las amazonas cargaron flechas y rápidamente las lanzaron, unos 3 segundos tardaron en hacer ese conjunto de acciones pero el grupo de aquella chica no se quedó atrás, levantaron del suelo un skill llamado Muralla. La chica no ejecutó ese skill

_Las murallas son un skill que permiten la construcción instantánea de muros de 5x5 metros, son de color rojos y cuestan mucho de derribar, pero es posible hacerlo_

Las flechas al chocar contra las murallas y desaparecieron al contacto, no sin antes agrietar los muros severamente

-Bajad los muros – ordenó la chica. Los chicos lo hicieron.

Ella golpeó el suelo con fuerza con las palmas de sus manos, rápidamente una cadena de código binario recorrió sus brazos y aparecieron dos enormes armas de color gris plateado con una forma muy parecida a vigas de metal, sus cañones estaban en el extremo delantero de las armas, y los brazos de la chica estaban sujetas por sus antebrazos con unas fortísimas correas

-Alice a sacado los Ballistic Cannons, ¡esto se va a terminar muy pronto! – dijo el comentarista

Unos agarres muy parecidos a las empuñadoras de una enorme pistola, ambas tenían un botón rojo en la misma dirección que apuntaban los cañones. Alice apretó los botones y una ráfaga de balas de energía amarilla salieron de forma muy seguida, levantando un enorme ruido, muy parecido al sonido de una ametralladora. Destrozó a las amazonas en pocos segundos. Lo que tardó en salir por su scanner fue el tiempo en que tardé yo en llegar. En cuanto me vio sonrió de oreja a oreja, me cogió de la mano y tirando de ella me dio un abrazo

-¡Tsuki! – gritó contentísima - ¡Como deseaba verte!

-Yo igual – admití

De la misma mano que había usado para tirarme, me arrastró fuera del edificio hasta una cafetería. Me hizo invitarla, poniendo ojos de cordero a los que no me pude resistir

-¿Has averiguado algo más sobre la Parca? – le pregunté

-¡No! – dijo alegre comiéndose, su bollo

Tras una pausa, en la que la vi devorando su bollo, se lo solté

-Vale que me apagues el ordenador, pero ¿Por qué tenias que hacerlo con la ciudad la primera vez?

-No fui yo – dijo

-¿No?, entonces ¿Quién?

-No lo se

-Rayos – dije tras dejarme caer sobre mi silla – no sabes gran cosa

-Solo se una cosa más – Dijo, y yo apoyé los brazos en la mesa, para escucharla mejor – La parca volverá a actuar. Y otra cosa más, te aconsejo no usar su Skill de fuego hasta los últimos partidos, ya que sois el blanco de todos

-¿Por qué?

-Por tu actuación con los Griegos, es obvio – dijo casi en tono de burla – Todos vieron como apagabas las llamas con una palmada – y dio una suave palmada a la altura de su boca – Todos están deseando eliminaros del torneo, aunque quienes tienen más prisa son Tormenta Violeta, AHP y un grupo llamado Hidrokinesis – se levantó de su silla tras unos minutos – me tengo que ir

-Esta bien. Fue un placer verte por fin

-Te avisaré cuando ataque la Parca, eres la única persona que puede con ese bicho y que no arrestarán nada mas ver

-¿Gracias?

-De nada – sonrió. Y se fue

Me tomé mi café con tranquilidad en cuanto se fue, Brígida, Ene y Karen no tardaron en aparecer

-¿Qué tal es? – me preguntó Ene sonriendo

-Es maja – me limité a decir

Se miraron y sonrieron con malicia

-¿Te gusta? – Preguntaron a la vez

-¿¡E!? ¡NO! – grité

Mientras, en otra parte del mundo, sucedía algo que ni siquiera sabíamos que estaba ocurriendo.

El lugar; una habitación grande y oscura, de paredes, piso y techo de madera, iluminado solo por la tenue luz que emitían las lámparas puestas estratégicamente en la pared entre las ventanas, tapadas cuidadosamente con cortinas de seda negra, que no dejaban pasar la luz del sol. La habitación también contaba con una barra de minibar, lo que hacía la estancia una especie de bar antiguo y elegante. En el fondo de la estancia había un escritorio de madera de roble, y detrás, un hombre, que vestía un distinguido traje, echo a medida, cuyo rostro no se le veía. Aquel hombre leía unos papeles, firmaba unos cuantos y tiraba otros tantos. Parecía un hombre importante.

La tranquilidad de aquel hombre se vio turbada por unos suaves golpes en la puerta que tenía, en línea recta, en la otra punta de la habitación. Otro hombre, escuchimizado, escuálido, entró, tras escuchar el "Pase" del primer individuo

-Señor – dijo con mucho miedo – ya hemos calculado los daños previstos para la próxima prueba

-Gozas de mi atención – sentenció, apoyándose en el respaldo de su enorme silla - ¿Intromisiones como la otra vez?

-Nulas, señor, en la próxima prueba no habrán intromisiones

-¿Cuándo estará listo el experimento?

-En una semana, tres días como mínimo

El jefe pareció pensar. Contestó unos segundos en contestar

-De acuerdo, en cuatro días pongan en marcha el sujeto

-Señor, ¿Qué hacemos con el "otro"?

-Lo previsto, lo previsto – pareció sonreír, aunque no se le veían los labios. Hubo un momento de felicidad en la habitación, hasta que el jefe cortó secante – Retírate – le ordenó con fría voz

-Sí, señor, lo que usted mande, señor – decía el subordinado, haciendo reverencias excesivamente pronunciadas, casi tocando el suelo con la frente

Se hizo de noche, y el hombre trajeado se levantó de su gigantesca silla, y se dirigió, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, hasta la puerta, la abrió y salió de su despacho. Con paso firme y rápido salió del edificio. Ya era de noche, y un Cadillac lo esperaba. El chofer salió del coche y le abrió la puerta, el no hizo ningún gesto, solo entró. Dentro estaba un chico adolescente, alto y delgado, de pelo negro desordenado, vestido con un traje negro sin corbata

-Hola, hijo

-Has tardado – se quejó el chico que tenía a su lado

-Lo siento – se disculpó y le dijo al chofer, con un gesto de la cabeza, que fueran a su destino – Cuéntame, hijo mío, ¿Qué has hecho hoy?

-Nada… - dijo el chico, mirando el paisaje que pasaba velozmente por su lado, a través de los cristales tintados – lo de siempre. ¿Qué tal tus chanchullos?

El hombre sonrió

-Bien, Eloy, mis "chanchullos" están bien. Es hora de los tuyos – le pasó un expediente

-¿Quién es?

-Un chaval, que debes de estar muy pegado a él. Fue atacado por la Parca en su fase de prueba, junto con otro chico

Eloy tenía en sus manos informes detallados de dos personas

_Nombre: Tsuki Haou  
Edad: 17 años  
Peso: 60Kg  
Altura: 1'74  
Grupo Sanguíneo: A+  
Color de ojos: Dorado  
Color de pelo: Violeta oscuro  
Nacionalidad desconocida. Ascendencia europea. Acento extraño en la R y en la Z. Pronuncia "Ce" "Ci" como "Se" "Si"  
Domina todas las armas físicas. Gran habilidad con las mismas. Agilidad a nivel atlético. Gran inteligencia y rapidez mental. Cociente intelectual superior al 175.  
Detesta estudiar, le gusta más ir de partido en partido  
Escasa puntería.  
No se le dan bien los idiomas.  
Nota: Acercarse a él con malos modales puede ser peligroso_

Nombre: Aeneas Ene_ Dálaras  
Edad: 17 años  
Peso: 75kg  
Altura: 1'84  
Grupo Sanguíneo: AB-  
Color de ojos: Marrón  
Color de pelo: Negro  
Nacionalidad: Ascendencia griega_

_Gran puntería. Especialista con armas de disparo. Destaca, sobretodo, su fuerza. Nivel de inteligencia por la media. Le gustaría estudiar magisterio.  
Su manejo con las armas físicas parece haber aumentado ligeramente.  
Gran facilidad para los idiomas_

-¿Pelo violeta oscuro? – se mofó Eloy

-Y aquí están los miembros del resto del equipo – el padre le extiende más papeles – para que los vayas conociendo

_Nombre: Karen Mori  
Edad: 9 años  
Peso: 30Kg  
Altura: 1'30  
Grupo Sanguíneo: O+  
Color de ojos: Verde  
Color de pelo: Marrón  
Nacionalidad: Ascendencia asiática y oceánica  
Magnífica puntería. Capaz de darle a un pájaro en movimiento a 200 metros con una pistola en un segundo. Es muy madura para su edad.  
-Expediente académico y físico desconocido-_

Las leyes prohíben poder fisgar en los expedientes de menores de 15 años

_Nombre: Brígida Janssen  
Edad: 18 años  
Peso: 63'5kg  
Altura: 1'75  
Grupo Sanguíneo: B+  
Color de ojos: Marrón oscuro  
Color de pelo: Rubio  
Nacionalidad: Alemana _

_Le va "La marcha" y las armas, sobre todo las pesadas. Es muy fiestera y juerguista. Difícil de conquistar. No destaca en ninguna aptitud física o mental. Domina tres idiomas. A pesar de ser alemana tiene una voz suave. Detesta el alcohol. Sus padres son policías._

-¿Tienen una niña en sus filas? – volvió a reirse

-Sí, pero tiene una puntería que, bien entrenada, te podrá dar en su casa tranquilamente mientras tu estas cagando – dijo soezmente su padre

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es mi misión?

-Tu misión es averiguar el estado de este chico, su progreso desde el ataque. Mañana serás transferido a su academia de juego virtual

-Confía en mi papa, lo haré

-Eso espero


End file.
